A terrified night in Unova
by WitChan
Summary: Fennel is living a good life until she is left alone on one stormy night when she allows a couple out of the rain. The couple then proceed to have deviant fun with Fennel.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Unova, a blue-haired woman named Fennel is heading to her girlfriend's house to meet her, skipping while making a beautiful smile on her face. She has glasses, a flower clip on her hair, a skirt, and a pink shirt.

She's living a good life, since nothing bad has happened to her or her girlfriend. The two began their romantic relationship a few months ago, after Fennel confessed her feelings to her girlfriend.

Finally making it there, she knocked on the door so her girlfriend or future father-in-law can hear it. The door opened, and a beautiful blonde is standing next to Fennel. Her name is Bianca. Like Fennel, Bianca's wearing glasses. Also, her hair grew a few inches, she have a bow on her green hat, her skirt was shorter, she still have the same shoes, and a yellow watch on her left arm.

"Hi, sexy," Fennel said as she went inside Bianca's home.

"Hi, love," Bianca said, closing the door before locking it as Fennel noticed a couple of bags laying on the floor. Inside the bags were clothes, underwear, bra, and panties.

"What's with the bags, sweetie?" Fennel asked, looking confused.

"My dad and I are going on a two-week vacation in Kalos, to meet our relatives," Bianca replied.

"Why haven't you told me about this, Bianca?" Fennel asked.

"My relatives called today and told me and my dad to meet them. Also, I tried to call you on my dad's cellphone, but he was too busy talking to our relatives and my phone died early this morning," Bianca replied.

"I see. Looks like I gotta go home and pack my clothes," Fennel said.

"I hate to say this, Fennel, but you can't come with us," Bianca said.

"Why not?" Fennel asked.

"Because my relatives told their families not to bring their love ones. If one of us do, then they'll never speak to us again," Bianca replied.

"But that doesn't even make sense," Fennel said.

"I know, and I find it strange that they haven't told us why. I guess we gotta find out once we get there," Bianca said.

"Man, this sucks, but I gotta deal with it. I'm gonna miss you, Bianca," Fennel said.

"It's only for two weeks, Fennel. But yeah, I'll miss you too. I'll call you once my dad finishes talking," Bianca said.

"Oh, Bianca," Fennel said, hugging Bianca. The blonde hugged back. "Promise me not to die."

"I won't die, Fennel," Bianca said.

After breaking up their hug, Fennel said, "Bye, Bianca."

"Bye, Fennel," Bianca said, watching her girlfriend unlocking and opening the door. Then, Fennel left.

On a stormy and rainy night, Fennel was under her blanket watching a horror film called "When psychopaths attack". Bianca called Fennel a few hours before the storm, but that was the only one.

Someone suddenly knocked on the door, Fennel rushed straight to the door before opening it. Then, she saw a couple, Kylie and Roman, with rain coats on them while holding bags of items.

"Come on in," Fennel said, being nice as the couple hurried inside. Then, Fennel closed the door as the couple took their rain coats off, showing their faces to Fennel.

"Thanks for letting us in," Kylie said.

"No problem. I'm Fennel, by the way," Fennel said.

"I'm Kylie and this is my husband, Roman," Kylie said.

"Nice to meet you, Fennel," Roman said.

"You two can sleep in my room while I sleep on the couch," Fennel said.

"That's so sweet of you, Fennel," Kylie said.

"We appreciate your kindness," Roman said.

"It's what I do best," Fennel said. "Oh, if any of you want anything to eat, don't be afraid to ask."

"Okay," Kylie said.

* * *

An hour later, Fennel woke up naked inside her basement, looking at herself being tied on a wall as she gasped. "What the...? How the hell did I wind up in here?"

"We put you in here," Kylie replied, she and Roman came out of their hiding spots with the same bags they had earlier.

"Get me out of here!" Fennel protested.

Touching Fennel's cheek with her hand, Kylie said, "I'm afraid that won't happen, sweetie."

"Why the fuck are you doing this to me!?" Fennel yelled.

"Glad you asked, Fennel. The reason we're doing this is because it's our favorite hobby," Roman replied.

"Hobby!? You sick fucks!" Fennel yelled again.

"Call us sick fucks all you want, Fennel, but that won't stop us. We've been doing this for a few years, ever since our Seven Stars Restaurant in Sinnoh burned down by a couple of thugs. When it's raining, we knock on people's houses so they can let us in. Then, we do our thing to them. After that, we kill them before stealing their money," Kylie said.

"We travel all over the world to humiliate random people. And like I said before, it's our favorite hobby. We're not doing it to rebuild our restaurant," Roman said.

"We've watched too many films about it and we adore it like it's the best thing in the world," Kylie said.

"Fucking kill yourselves," Fennel said.

"Is that the best you can come up with, sexy? But anyway, let's get the shit started," Kylie said.

Moving back away from Fennel, Kylie began removing her clothes as Roman pulled the items out of their bags, showing Fennel common items to torture someone.

"Monsters..." Fennel said lowly. There was nothing she can do.

After taking her clothes off, Kylie went straight back to Fennel, touching Fennel's lips with hers as she put two of her fingers together to thrust Fennel's cunt hard. Putting them inside Fennel's cunt, she thrusts it in and out as she moved her tongue around Fennel's, seeing Fennel dripping tears out of her eyes.

"I'll wipe the tears off you, Fennel," Roman said, getting closer to his victim and wife. He then licked the tears off Fennel's face with his tongue, pinching one of her nipples hard.

"I wish I was with Bianca and her dad..." Fennel spoke inside her mind, but that didn't help her at all.

Fennel cellphone from the living room suddenly rang, making Roman stop his actions. Bianca's calling her to see how Fennel was doing. "I'll handle it, Kylie," Roman said, heading upstairs.

* * *

Roman went back downstairs, removing the stuff off him as Kylie finally broke her kiss with Fennel, also ending her thrusting. Then, Roman grabbed his ball gag, heading back to Fennel as he put it on her to muffle her screaming.

Moving down to Fennel's cunt, Kylie mouthed it as she put her tongue out, licking the cunt as Fennel moaned under the ball gag. Then, Roman moved down a little to Fennel's breasts, pinching the same one as he mouthed the other.

Back to Kylie, she bit Fennel's cunt hard, making Fennel scream as Kylie guided one of her hands toward Fennel's clit. She then pinched the clit, looking at Fennel with those blue eyes of hers as a crying Fennel glared at her. Moving the other hand to Fennel's nice ass, Kylie used two fingers to play with Fennel's ass, moving them fast.

Roman switched nipples as Kylie continued to mess with Fennel's private parts, especially her cunt. Kylie was the aggressive type, but Roman wasn't. If their victim's female, however, Kylie will act extreme towards her like she's doing to Fennel. Roman acts a little serious to his victims, though, meaning he's the weaker of the duo. Both are bisexual, but they never told their family and friends about it instead of each other. They're okay with it, too. Roman liked women more than men, but Kylie liked women more when it comes to torturing them.

After a few minutes, the duo got off Fennel, removing the ball off her mouth to calm her down. "I fucking... hate you... people..." Fennel said.

"Oh, you're so cute when you're mad," Kylie said.

Seconds later, Roman pressed Fennel's body on his as he put his cock inside her cunt. Then, Kylie put the ball gag back on Fennel's mouth, moving towards the strap-on laying next to the bag. As Roman began pumping Fennel's cunt, Kylie put the strapon on her, moving behind Roman to fuck his ass. She did, and Roman moved his cock faster.

"God, your cunt feels good, just like the victims we raped and killed..." Roman said.

* * *

Roman and Kylie stopped, then Roman's cock ejaculated as he smeared his sperm on Fennel's leg. "My turn," Kylie said as she and Roman switched places.

After plunging the dildo deep inside Fennel's cunt, Kylie moved it fast as she removed the ball off Fennel's mouth while getting her cunt pumped from behind. Kissing Fennel's lips again, she guided her tongue towards Fennel's for another french-kiss. Fennel dripped more tears outside her eyes, but Kylie and Roman didn't care.

* * *

Kylie and Roman ended their hard thrusting, moving back to their items to use more of them as Kylie removed the strapon off her. After grabbing a whip as Roman grabbed a candle and a lighter, Kylie went back to Fennel, putting the ball on her mouth once again before moving back a little.

Then, Kylie assaulted Fennel with the whip, hitting her in different parts of her body. Lighting the candle, Roman went over to Fennel, dripping the wax on her. One dripping wax dripped to Fennel's cunt while the rest dripped to her leg and on the floor. After waiting for the wax in Fennel's cunt to stiffen, he ripped it off hard to give Fennel twice the pain. He then put the candle inside Fennel's cunt, almost making the fire touch it as Fennel looked extremely terrified.

A while later, Kylie and Roman stopped tortured Fennel as they dropped their items on the floor. "Now it's time to die," Roman said.

"Wait," Kylie said, touching her chin. "Let's say we let her live a little longer."

"I'm cool with that. After all, she's hotter than the rest of our victims," Roman said.

"You mean the hottest victim we ever have," Kylie said.

* * *

A day later, Bianca went straight to Fennel's house. Things didn't went well in Kalos, hence that Bianca's back. After reaching to her Fennel's house, she knocked on the door, distracting Roman and Kylie from rubbing Fennel's private parts.

"HELP!" Fennel screamed. Luckily for her, Roman and Kylie were stupid enough to let her talk.

"Shit!" Kylie cursed.

"Let's kill her now!" Roman said, grabbing Fennel's throat.

As Roman began strangling Fennel's throat, Bianca kicked the door open, going inside to grab a baseball bat near a wall. Then, she hurried to the basement, only to see Roman and Kylie trying to kill her girlfriend.

"STOP!" Bianca yelled, rushing downstairs to the baddies as Roman and Kylie let go of Fennel.

The duo grabbed their dangerous items out of their bags, but it's too late as Bianca struck Kylie's head with the baseball bat, then Roman's as the two blacked out. Turning her attention to Fennel, she said, "Fennel!"

"You're back, sweetie!" Fennel exclaimed, being untied by Bianca as she cried once again. "Thank god you're back!"

"Who are those dirty fucks, Fennel?" Bianca asked, glaring at the Sinnohians.

"Roman and Kylie, two Sinnohians," Fennel replied, then told explained Bianca why they were raping her.

"Damn, that's fucked up," Bianca said.

"Tell me about it," Fennel said. "Let's call the police so they can come here and arrest those freaks."

* * *

After taking to the police as Fennel put her clothes on, Fennel asked, "What happened in Kalos, Bianca?"

"The ones telling me, my dad, and our other relatives to come to Kalos got their fucking asses kicked for being ignorant morons," Bianca replied.

"I can't blame them, Bianca," Fennel said, remembering Bianca telling her that Bianca's relatives from Kalos won't allow love ones to see them.

"No one would. I mean, who in their fucking mind would make such a dick decision. There's nothing wrong with meeting new people for crying out loud. It's not like they'll kill you," Bianca said.

"True," Fennel said.

A few months later, Fennel and Bianca are heading to Nimbasa's Park to have some fun. They haven't heard or seen Roman and Kylie since the Sinnohians served time in prison while awaiting for the death penalty next month. The reason they got the death penalty is because they confessed to the police that they committed many rapes and murders.

Fennel suddenly stopped, seeing a couple resembling as Roman and Kylie. Bianca also stopped, turning around. "What's wrong, Fennel?"

"For a second, I thought Roman and Kylie broke out of prison," Fennel replied.

"We haven't heard from them or seen them, Fennel. Don't try to think about them," Bianca said.

"Okay, Bianca," Fennel said.

The lovers resumed walking.

The End


End file.
